Pink Ninja Catty
General Information Pink_Ninja_Catty is a 19-20 year old girl who posts anti-religious posts on iFunny. She is infamous for never taking sides on conflicts and always remaining neutral. If you ask her what her political position is, she will tell you she likes a little bit of left and right, therefore centrist- but not necessarily a centrist. If you ask her what her religious affiliation is she will tell you that she isn't an theist, not a Christian, no, not a deist, not belonging to a religious group, maybe there's a God - but not an agnostic. She currently sits at 1,400 subs and is idolized by her freethinking fans that request essays written by her because they are too lazy to Google it themselves. She will then Google it herself and translate into a comic panel. History Pink_Ninja_Catty is most famous for her five month long feud with Proud_Georgian. She quickly rose to "fame" through swiftly debunking Proud_Georgian's (now know as b8) evolution posts. She eventully passed Proud_Georgian's sub count in the fourth month before Proud_Georgian was banned for unknown reasons. Throughout part of her feud with Proud_Georgian, a subscriber of PG's took it upon himself to post pictures of Pink_Ninja_Catty on 4chan.org/b/ to judge if she was fat. Catty denied that she was fat and posted "full body pics" as evidence, but refused to show images of her extended arm. It is still unknown whether or not PNC is overweight, but the general consensus among iFunnyers is that she is chubby, but still narrowly bangable. Enemies and Allies PNC is currently laughed upon by the majority of the political community for her pseudo-intellectual stances on religion and politics as well as her tendency to emotionally defend the stances that gender /=/ sex and grades /=/ intelligence. However, the Pink Ninja is still cherished by the remains of the AU and LU community and engages in an unspoken repub4repub with the kingpin of progressive posts, TheComedicrats. Allies among Pink_Ninja_Catty are as follows: TheComedicrats, Chase_Ultor, Clado, and Kristabell, Cool_Science,XI NANU IX, and anyone who puts Neil Degrasse Tyson as their profile picture. Enemies are Proud_Georgian, Veteran_Rangers, Lets_Just_Ban_Government, YaBoiStalin, Chxrokee, ThePraetorian, Aseity, BibleCurator, TPU_Controversia, Statist, Orthrodoxy, and the thousands of people subbed to Vet and Cherokee. Response to Wikia Pink Ninja Catty found out about the wikia about her from TPU_Controversia posting a screenshot of the page in editing with the glorious caption "I didnt even need to edit it XD". For a brief amount of time some users, most likely including Controversia himself, edited the wikia to go even farther including sexual rape fantasies. TBestIG edited most of it out and replaced it with his apologetics towards the PNC, though it is currently understood that he was the one that deleted the entire page, an idea propagated by Top_Comment_Dog. Catty pointed out that this is not the case, but TCD has not yet responded, perhaps out of shame that he was wrong. After TBestIG edited the page, an unknown user deleted the entire page, but through tracking their IP address, we know that they are located in Reno, Nevada. A user has now restored the full wikia to its pre-exposure glory. Category:Users